


Fate Cackles like Lightning

by collapsingStars



Series: Soft Goro Week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Also I normally go Akira, Astraphobia, Cuddling, Day Three: Sleep and Dreams, Discussion of That One Super Charm Book, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goro being a smartass, M/M, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, SoftGoroWeek2020, This is the gayest thing I've ever written, Thunderstorms, akeshu - Freeform, but protag is ren this round. sounded better, in tokyo? it's more likely than you think, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collapsingStars/pseuds/collapsingStars
Summary: Goro fought to listen to Ren’s nonsense, but the heavy draw of his eyelids was hard to fight against when all his facilities were exhausted. He supposed Ren had a point, that living honestly would help you find those willing to be honest with you in return. But human beings rarely were so straight forward with their stupid emotions. Wasn’t he a prime example?Soft Goro Week 2020 Day Three: Sleep and Dreams
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Soft Goro Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837177
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154
Collections: Day 3 - Sleep and Dreams, Quality Persona Fics





	Fate Cackles like Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw the prompt, I was like “There is nothing softer than falling asleep in the arms of the person you love!” So this is the first fic that I finished for Soft Goro Week, but. I have learned from this fic that I am Not Good At Being Totally SoftTM. Or at totally following PromptsR. But again, I can’t bring myself to change a bit of this.

Anyone who grew up in Tokyo grew accustomed to the noise. Life was made of it. The night’s loud advertisements rang in colorful disharmony with the consistency of the train’s honking. Hawkers yelling and the clink of yen exchanging hands. So many stores played their music loud, drawing their clientele inside, striking up conversation to get them to stay long enough to buy something. School children’s high pitched gossip complimented the steady base of adults whispering ills, all in the orchestra of society. The rain only magnified it, trapping the noise and exploding it against the concrete when it hit.

Goro shifted his umbrella to the other hand, closing it as he shifted from central street, to the Shibuya exchange platform, and underground. Here too was a cacophonic symphony - the proud speech of the idiot politician outside was drowned by the wind’s howl, replaced with the tinkling of men and women announcing subway trains arrivals, a mockery of the streets outside as vendors here tried to make a living. At least the rain and the lights here dulled to a roar. 

Goro grew up in a little apartment not a stone's throw away from the worst parts of Shinjuku. He was used to the bright lights, the noise, the stares, the suffocating breath of the city. It wasn’t likely something he’d ever escape, and so many nights found him throwing open his apartment window to let the noise in, to lull his buzzing mind to sleep. It didn’t bother him. 

But there were a few exceptions. Goro made a few quick turns, and stepped up into the quiet subway car that would take him to Yogen-Jaya. It had been a long and noisy day: two different metaverse trips, one to tail the thieves in okumura’s palace, one to take care of Shido’s/Okumura’s business, a too-long consultant meeting at the police station, AND he’d put in a full school day for once. There was still homework to contend with, but he figured his maths teacher would forgive him one day to catch up in history. He needed some caffeine and some peace. Now it was just the rolling click-clack of train rails, and a drunk man snoring. 

And truth be told, it wasn’t like Cafe Leblanc was devoid of noise. Rather - it had found perfect balance. Goro took a deep breath. His arrival sparked in a chime, the tv hummed just under the light’s dim buzz, and the gentle bubble of the roasters twined with the fire’s creaking. It built up as he walked in, Sojiro’s shifting marking a change in the music as he clapped Ren gently on the back, who looked up and smiled, and the melody dropped. 

“Hello Akechi.” And Goro breathed out as his busy life settled, and the music faded into the background, mind quiet. 

“Hello Ren.” Goro dragged out his usual chair and gently set his attache case down on the chair beside him. He didn’t mind taking up space here - there was no one to take it from. 

“Anything in particular?” He asked, as his hands already began to move.

“Surprise me.” Goro nodded, and turned to pick a book from the small collection on the counter. 

“I’m headed home Ren, before the storm really begins to come down. Close up alright? Oh, and can you handle opening tomorrow? I know it’s Sunday, but Futaba wants to go to some silly sale in Akihabara with me.” Sojiro hung up his apron and grabbed an umbrella from beside the door. 

“Yes Boss.” Ren gave a half-hearted salute, and Sojiro smiles fondly before a chime announced that it was just Goro and Ren. 

“Sorry it’s so late.” Goro said, not the least bit sorry, shifting his gaze back to where Ren prepared his cup. Ren just shrugged, like Goro knew he would, also not sorry that Goro was here late. Goro chose a book. 

“Reckless Casanova! Really?” Goro let out a soft bark of laughter, even as he started to tread through the pages. “Whose donation was this?” 

“Mine. The owner of the Jinbocho store recommended it.” Ren didn’t seem the slightest bit perturbed. 

Goro rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me you actually read it?” he asked. 

“Of course I did. Finished it last night.” Ren held his tongue between his teeth as he finished Goro’s cup and set it down in front of him. Goro turned the book face down, stopping on an old dog-eared page, and picked up the cup. 

Ren had made a lopsided little heart out of the foam. It was clear from the way he bit his lip and his eyes lit up as he watched Goro that he was trying to hold back a laugh, the obnoxious little shit. Goro merely breathed in the aroma of his … Brazilian Bourbon, and watched Ren over the rim. 

“Charming.” He said as he took a sip. Sweet, clean. 

“That’s the point, detective.” Ren let out his laughter, dark and full. “Where do you think I learned it from?” 

Goro shook his head and picked back up the book, and Ren moved to make sure all the dishes were washed, except Goro’s. The rain picked up outside, and the wind began to howl, but it barely touched the two sitting in a quiet peace. Goro flipped through Ren's book. Perusing through his reading material began as just one of the many tactics Goro was using to gather information on his Phantom Thief. It was offending at times - it was almost like Ren wasn’t even trying to hide it from him, urging Goro to figure it out and chase him. However, Ren’s choice in books was so scattered, he had begun to assume it was just things Ren honestly liked to read. Which meant now that he was reading them just to learn more about Ren. Like… any decent acquaintance would do. And if that stayed between the walls of his heart, then no harm or fowl. Ren had a little bit of good taste after all. 

This book however, was so outdated. 

“‘Release all your shame, and love fully with your heart and soul…’ really?” Goro scoffed and tucked it back between the other reads. “What an antiquated notion.” 

“Hmm, I thought it was quite… freeing.” Ren responded walking back over and drying his hands. 

“Interesting. It sounds like the opposite of freedom to me.” Goro put down the empty coffee cup. 

“How so?” Goro met Ren’s gaze and felt his heart quicken to match the challenge in his eyes. Goro wondered for the nth time if Ren knew what he was doing to Goro when he sparked debate like this. 

“Well, if you threw away all your shame, then theoretically you become reckless, without societal or personal boundaries to warn you that choices you’re making might not be healthy. Especially when it comes to love.” 

“So love is a choice?” Ren asks. 

“Of course love is a choice.” Goro responded. “Some items, or people, or circumstances, spark a chemical change in the brain when you choose to partake of it, more so than others. Your favorite song for example, might not spark the same change for me, and that extends to why one man might fall in love with a woman, and another man with a man. But those behaviors can be learned and unlearned. You get tired of listening to that song. People fall out of love with their partners all the time. They discover new tastes, or take the time to learn new tastes. In the pursuit of love they can make bad choices if they’re not careful. People get hurt all the time because they weren’t careful with their choice, and left themselves so open and trusting.” 

“True. But people get hurt when they choose to ignore that initial spark too and deny themselves. After all, isn't the saying’ the heart wants what the heart wants?’” Ren’s voice went soft as he voiced ‘wants,’ leaning against the counter and watching Goro over the rim of his glasses. It made Goro’s own _wanting_ start to split open wide from where he had carefully been stitching it closed.

Goro steeled himself even as his own heart began to fray at the edges and gnash it’s teeth. “If by heart you mean the chemicals behind love produced in the brain, then…” 

There was a flash, a crack of thunder, a rather undignified squeak, and then the lights went out. 

“Shit!” Goro yelled as another crack split his eardrums. 

“I didn’t think the darling Detective Prince was capable of such language.” Ren laughed, having made the joke many times before. If Goro wasn’t busy trying to breathe, he could have smacked him. Ren knew he was perfectly capable of language (still pretty mild compared to what he would actually like to let out of his mouth) when it was just them. 

“I’m, I was just shocked… shit!” Another peel of thunder interrupted him and Goro fell off his stool. 

“Akechi? Yo Akechi it’s just thunder…” Ren moved from around the counter, following after Goro, who’s arms had turned to jelly bracing himself against the wall, his knees drawn to his chest. 

Goro growled even as his heart kept trying to beat it’s way out of his chest. _It’s just thunder, it’s natural, it’s not going to harm you, it’s just loud…_ Goro’s mind raced a thousand miles a minute as Ren approached where he had instinctively tucked himself under the counter, closer to the ground. He bit his lip to keep from shrieking as another clap sounded through the cafe. Goro could handle a lot of things, a lot of noise: Shido’s disdain, shadows screaming, murder, nosy interveiwers, shrieking fangirls, the boy he liked also becoming his priority target. But oddly enough? Thunderstorms weren’t one of those things he handled well. 

Not that it was much a concern in Tokyo. Rain and storms were common, but a full on lightning storm? Those were pretty rare in the main city. Occasionally thunder would roll, and Goro would hear it, take a deep breath and walk where he knew he was all indoors for just a couple minutes. He was growing out of it. He was. It was probably just aggravated because he was extra tired today. He wasn’t the five year old screaming for his mother anymore. _It’s just a childish fear, it’s just a childish fear, it’s just a childish fear, it’s just a childish fear..._

The lights were still out in Leblanc as Ren crouched in front of him, reaching for him, when lightning cracked and lit him up from behind.

“NO! Don’t touch me!” Goro yelped, throwing his arms over his head. Ren backed off immediately, and held both hands up. 

“Akechi let me…” Ren started. 

“No, please I’m fine, I’m…” Goro babbled, and tried to force himself to speak, to sound intelligent, to calm down and move past the fear, he was in front of _his fucking crush and rival_ _no less, he had to get it together quickly goddamit!_ His mask was slipping and he was losing face faster than if he outright admitted to being the hitman the Thieves were looking for! Instead he just felt small, helpless, and scared of a perfectly natural phenomenon that shouldn't have an effect on his psyche. It was aggravating. Pitiful. 

Of course his anger and frustration at the current situation wasn’t helping his spiral, the rest of his mind occupied with just trying to keep his dinner in his stomach and his heart in his chest. 

Ren stood up and moved out of sight. Goro barely kept himself from reaching out for him, instead wrapping his arms around himself, and tried to even out his breath. The only problem is that the thunder just wasn’t _stopping._

“Damn… Sojiro never showed me where the electrical box is… and that means the stove won’t light either… it doesn’t look like the storms are moving anytime soon...” Ren moved around the cafe, before Goro heard him race upstairs. The thunder intensified, pounding it’s way around the inside of Goro’s skull and his chest. Despite his shaking, he covered his ears and just tried to intake any air he could. He made a little progress in between thunderclaps. 

After a few minutes, he felt the softest brush against the back of his shoulder. Oh _God_ he was going to have to face Ren and his unending kindness wasn’t he? Goro wished he was in mementos so the ground would swallow him whole, right into the hands of the shadow that looked like a grim reaper. 

“Akechi. Goro Akechi, can you hear me?” he asked softly. 

Goro nodded and took a deep breath to come out from where he was hiding behind his knees. 

“Good, good.” Ren ran his hand along the small of his back and held out the other. “Let me help you up?” Goro took a deep breath and reached for the hand offered to him, and stood on shaky legs. 

_God, I’m pathetic._ Goro had stood fully when another clap of thunder sent his careful breathing awry and with a shriek he gripped Ren’s arm and hid in his shoulder. He knew it was comical, he _knew_ he looked like a mess, one that he would never recover from. Ren would laugh about this now, he was sure of it. He would laugh about it until Goro lodged a bullet in his brain. 

Ren didn’t laugh. He didn’t sigh. He carefully took his other hand and placed it on Goro’s head and began to move. 

“Follow me, Akechi. Just follow me.” He moved, and without making Goro detach, shuffled them forward and into the bathroom. Goro _was_ going to die of embarrassment. But as the door shut behind them and the sound of the thunderstorm dimmed just a little, his muscles began to relax, just a little. 

“Sorry, I promise I just cleaned it. It’s just the most insulated spot in the whole building so you can’t hear the thunder…” Ren began. 

“It’s … it’s fine. It’s better than before…” Goro started to separate from Ren’s hold, trying to force himself to relax. But fate is a cruel, well-timed bitch, that cackles like lightning. The heavy clap sent Goro spiraling into Ren, and slipping to the floor together as Ren caught him. 

A sob finally escaped Goro’s throat and his fight left him. He just wanted, and wanted, and wanted to stop being scared of something so _stupid_ and worrying over unraveling in front of _Ren_ who’d been so kind, and helpful, and Goro _was so stupid to be caught up in his heart over all of this…_

Ren started shushing ( _how patronizing)_ and rearranged Goro so that Goro had his head cushioned in Ren’s shoulder, legs across his lap. He watched through blurry eyes as Ren reached out and dragged blankets, looked like a heavy comforter and another smaller blanket, over to where they sat. _He must have grabbed them from his bed upstairs when he was running around,_ Goro thought. The smaller blanket was wrapped around Goro’s shoulders. It was surprisingly soft. And then Ren shifted so that his arms wrapped around Goro, wrapping the large comforter around both of them, and over their heads. 

The thunder quieted even more. He could hear Ren’s heartbeat and steady breathing. Goro’s body began to relax into the warm and comforting dark Ren had created, and a little of his rationale returned. He took a deep breath and tried to match Ren’s careful breathing, trying to let go of his panic and his worry. It was just a thunderstorm. He was more than safe. He was an adult that could carve himself out of this embarrassing situation and still turn it to his benefit. 

For now he just needed to relax, and breathe. Relax and breathe. His mind and body slowed to a crawl, and exhaustion swept him into a steady calm. 

God, Goro was so tired. And now his face was sticky with tears. 

“Here. You look annoyed.” Ren interrupted him, and reached around outside the blanket. In a couple seconds there was toilet paper in front of his face. Goro scoffed, but took it anyway. ‘What? There are tissues on the counter but they’re a little far away.” He could feel Ren shrug.

“It’s fine. I was just thinking about the handkerchief trapped in my case outside.” Goro’s voice scratched over the words, sore from shrieking and tear snot.

“Well, it’ll have to stay lonely for a minute. I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave for a little while.” Ren commented. 

“Oh, God.” Goro sighed, “How long?” 

“I don’t know. They said that the storm is unlikely to move from Tokyo for a few hours at least.” Ren replied. His phone screen lit up the dark cocoon, showing Goro his screen. Indeed they were stating that the storm was likely going to last through the night. 

“Oh, this is… stupid. I can’t hide in a cafe bathroom all night. I could be hiding in my own bathroom all night.” Goro said with a streak of honesty. Ren set the phone to the side, screen still providing light so that they could see one another. 

“Well, if you find it comforting, that first crack knocked the power out at several subway stations too, so you would be hard-pressed to find a way home anyway.” Ren shrugged and started smoothing his hand up and down Goro’s back, absentmindedly scratching over the soft blanket. Goro couldn’t bring himself to push him away; it felt so nice. Especially as a particularly sharp crack of thunder worked its way through the door and his heart sped up a little bit, even as he tried to keep calm. 

He was really stuck here in Leblanc's dark bathroom with Ren for the night wasn’t he? He sighed, and Ren followed suit. 

“Sorry.” Goro muttered. 

“It’s okay. It happens.” Ren responded. 

“This is stupid. I’m ridiculous, it’s just a thunderstorm. I don’t know why I’m scared.” Goro frowned. 

“Some people have irrational fears, you can’t help it.” Ren said. 

“Yes I _can,_ it’s such a childish problem.” Goro rolled his eyes. 

“Are you saying you can choose and pick your fears?” Ren questioned Goro, and even in the dark, Goro could see the glint in his eye spark off his stupid fake glasses, to match the barely held back smirk. 

“ _Yes,_ you desperate contrarian.” Despite the sudden wave of exasperation Goro found himself smiling. “ _Any_ human behavior can be learned and unlearned. Fears, love, just - whatever. It’s all in the mind, and if anyone has the determination to work through it they can change themselves.”

“Hmmm,” Ren hummed into Akechi’s hair. “I agree with you.” 

“Finally?” Goro’s fingers unclenched, aching from where he had held the blanket. There was a dark cat hair on Ren’s shirt, and he picked it off, letting his hand rest there against his chest. 

“Yes. And that’s what ‘Casanova’ was trying to say, however carelessly.” Ren returned. 

“Oh really?” Goro said. He could swear Ren was talking softer on purpose. The screen timed out and sent them both back into the dark.

“Really. When you let yourself be vulnerable… loving something wholly isn’t so hard… the key …. find someone willing… to fall with you … give all too… it clears your mind so you can make better choices… I’m just rambling now…” 

Goro fought to listen to Ren’s nonsense, but the heavy draw of his eyelids was hard to fight against when all his facilities were exhausted. He supposed Ren had a point, that living honestly would help you find those willing to be honest with you in return. But human beings rarely were so straight forward with their stupid emotions. Wasn’t he a prime example? 

Goro opened his mouth to tell him so, but just found himself sighing, lulling between Ren’s voice and the rhythmic bass of his heartbeat. In a matter of seconds Goro was fast asleep. 

Ren hummed, and watched as Goro completely relaxed, the ever present stress melting from his face, finally coming completely down from his panic attack. Ren reached careful fingers and lifted Goro’s hair away from his face, tucking it behind his ears. This caused the detective to snuggle further into his chest, and Ren’s breath hitched as _so cute!!!_ raced through his mind. He wouldn’t be surprised if Goro slept through the night after such an acute panic attack, and Ren was sure a good rest was well deserved. 

How odd, to see the Detective Prince brought down by something so little. Ren was used to heavy thunderstorms. They were a welcome break in his consistently quiet countryside, when the quiet felt suffocating. Nothing to be scared of. 

But well. Everyone had fears. Fear of failure, fear of losing loved ones, fear for their parents, for their children, for their well-being, for their lives. Like love, it was hard to pick and choose them. If Goro Akechi had a fear of thunderstorms, well then Ren was grateful that something so little caused the Detective Prince mask to be so thoroughly shed for the night, and let Ren meet a little more of Goro. To meet his honest red eyes, bitten lips, and rubbed red nose, to hear him mutter in his sleep and feel him cling. It was like fate had granted Ren one of his sweetest dreams to just _hold_ him, and pretend that that alone would erase all the lines they had drawn around each other in the sand. 

Ren knew that at some point they would need to move upstairs so that Goro wouldn’t get caught in his lap in the morning. Not like he or Sojiro would spread gossip, but Goro deserved to keep some of his pride intact after tonight. But for now, he would set an early alarm and wait for the storm to pass so it wouldn’t wake him. 

Ren leaned his head against the door and sighed, the late hour leaking into his bones. He ran fingers across Goro’s back, and heard him sigh. 

“Ren…” Goro shifted, and said his name again, with a dreamy sigh. Ren waited to see… Ah. Goro was still very asleep. 

Well. Ren supposed that could just stay between Goro and his dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> Could you guess Ren’s Stats? >:3c As for wherever Morgana went *shrugs* I love him but I hate explaining him away. I like to think he’s his own cat by this point and is chilling wherever he really wants. 
> 
> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> Links! Come Fine Me! (〃ﾉωﾉ)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/collapsedStarss)  
> [Tumblr](https://collapsingstars-nova.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing Tumblr](https://paperstarsburst.tumblr.com/)


End file.
